As the electronic industry matures, there is an increasing demand for high-performance, high-speed and compact electronic systems. To meet such demand, it is necessary to provide a small and thin semiconductor chip. For example, a back-grinding process is used to thin a wafer. In the back-grinding process, a carrier is attached to the wafer using an adhesive layer to support the wafer.